HWR-00 Monster Mk II
=MONSTER HWR-00-MK II HEAVY WEAPONRY DESTROID= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The HWR-00-MK II Monster Heavy Weapons Robot is in a ,class of its own. It is the largest Mechanized ground unit to have been built and fielded by the Earth Forces. It towers roughly twice as high as the other Destroids, and quite considerably higher than the Variable Fighters. Planning for this 'land battleship' began in December 2000, with trials taking place in October 2005, and the first model being produced September 2008. Only two of these machines were originally stationed aboard the SDF-1 Macross, but more were built onboard during its journey thanks to the onboard production plants. The original design only featured the 40 cm Viggers Cannons, and not the Raytheon Missile Launchers. This version being dubbed the MK I. When the design was re-edited to include the Missile Launchers the new version would change to the MK II. In additions to its weapons and impressive sensor package the Monster also features four aiming-sight cameras,(two on the sides to the front, and two on the sides to the rear,) and one periscope mounted on the cockpit hatch. Four standard types of cannon shells are used, including howitzer. anti-armor, anti-aircraft, and nuclear reaction warheads. By the year 2020 the UN Armed Forces had decided to fully embrace the Variable Fighter as its mecha of choice, leaving all Destroids with an uncertain future. With no upgrades and a general phasing out, Destroids such as the Monster were either used for parts, targets at UN Test Centers, or decommissioned and sold to civilians, normally for demolition and construction work after some minor alterations. The Monster much like the other Destroids found its way into the hands of either collectors, Colony Defense Forces, civilian construction companies, or military target ranges. Although the Monster would eventually spawn the idea for the VB-6, a Variable Bomber, with a Gerwalk configuration modeled on the Monster. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Monster HWR-00-MK II Class: Heavy Weapons Robot Manufacturer: Centinental/Kransmann Crew: 3; commander, driver and gunner all wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2008 MDC BY LOCATION: 40CM Cannons (4) 150 each Upper Arms (2) 100 each Weapon Arms (2) 300 each (1) Main Body 500 Legs (2) 350 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The crew will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED RUNNING: 20 mph (32.18 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 22.46 m WIDTH: 24 m LENGTH: 41 m MASS: 285500 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Galland WT 1001 thermonuclear reaction furnace AUXILLARY POWER PLANT: Shinnakasu Industry CT 8P thermonuclear reaction furnace WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. VIGGERS 40 CM LIQUID-COOLED CANNONS (4): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Artillery Bombardment o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha o RANGE: Medium o RADIUS: LV 1 ''' o '''DAMAGE: 1D6x100 M.D. per shell o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-4 per round. One Volley counts as one attack. Up to three shots per melee per cannon. o PAYLOAD: 9 shells per cannon. Total of 36 #'RAYTHEON LSSN-20G 3-BARREL MISSILE LAUNCHERS (2):' The MAC-II can have missile launchers built into each arm. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha o RANGE: Short o DAMAGE: 1D6 x 1000 M.D. o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-3 missiles per launcher. One Volley counts as one attack o PAYLOAD: 6 missiles per launcher, 12 in total #'TRIPLE-BARREL RRG MK21 LASER CANNONS (2)': 'The MAC-II can have three laser cannons built into each arm. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE :'Assault/Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE :'Anti-mecha #*'RANGE: Short #*'DAMAGE:' 3d4x10 for each three laser volley #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the combined attacks of the pilot and weapons officer o PAYLOAD: 4. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: The Monster is not designed for Close Combat due to its role as a Heavy Weapons/Artillery Destroid, although if necessary it can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Destroid is slow and cumbersome but it can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches (using missile arms) and kicks and body blocks. DAMAGE: o Punch: 3D6 M.D. o Kick: 4D6 M.D. o Body Block/Tackle: 4D6 M.D. o Stomp: 1D6x10 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE MONSTER: · AUTO-PILOT: The Monster is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. · COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The Monster is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Monster is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. · EJECTOR SEAT: The reinforced cockpit of the Monster contains ejector seats which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejector seats contain thrusters firing them high into the air before the parachutes attached open. The ejector seats also contain a powerful locator beacons. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilot if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the crew is feeling suicidal for some reason. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · HOMING SIGNAL: The ejector seats of the Monster are equipped with homing devices that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected crew. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. · LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. · LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Monster’s self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. · STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Destroids come equipped with a portable survival kits. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) · TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The Monster’s cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the crew's flight suits that provides them with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR MONSTER COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. ' ' ADVANCED MONSTER COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Monster HWR-00-MK II. · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative · +3 to strike · +2 to parry · +1 to dodge · Unable to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, use to the design of the Mecha · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 3D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.